Gotta catch 'em all!
by Krissy Maxwell
Summary: *Chapter 4 is here!!! Co-written with DKnightZero!!* What happens in a world where hot guys can be captured and battled by girls? R&R!!
1. Opening theme song

Disclaimer: Everything related to Bishonen is the property of Tokio, not me. Everything related to Pokemon does not belong to me. And I do not own the rights to any of the characters used in this fic (Besides Krissy). They all belong to their rightful owners but I don't think I have enough space to write them all. Pretty much, I own nuthin' but the ficcy ^_^ Whew….  
  
Please R & R! I really want to know what you all think. Like it? Hate it? Tell me everything ^_^  
  
******  
  
Opening theme song:  
  
I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was  
  
[Krissy is standing in a dark, empty stadium. A single light is shinning on her]  
  
[She grabs the rim of her hat and pulls it past her ear, setting it backwards. She winks]  
  
To catch them is my real test, to glomp them is my cause…  
  
[Cuts to Duo standing in a sunny field, smiling up at his trainer who's standing on a rock]  
  
[Krissy smiles back down at him and an evil grin runs across her face. He sweatdrops]  
  
I will travel across the land, searching far and wide  
  
[Krissy is hanging on to Duo's back as they frantically run away from a wild pack of Vegetas]  
  
These Bishonen to molest the man that lurks inside…  
  
[Successfully escaping, Krissy grabs the panting, sweaty Duo and pulls him into a cave, whip cream in hand.]  
  
Bishonen…Gotta catch 'em all!!!  
  
[Krissy holds a bishie-ball in her hand, smirking]  
  
It's you and me  
  
[Duo is standing alone and Krissy pops out from behind him, jumps on his back and gives the  
  
V sign]  
  
I know it's my destiny  
  
[Krissy is walking along a dirt path, Duo following close behind her]  
  
[She turns around to face Duo and smiles. He smiles back]  
  
Bishonen…oh…you're my obsession  
  
[Krissy shouts at the top of her lungs, encouraging Duo as he fights a wild Nuriko]  
  
And I'm gonna complete my harem, I betcha!  
  
[Duo is sleeping by the fire, snoring and stirring. Krissy is sitting in her sleeping bag, grinning madly at the many bishie-balls spread out before her with labels on them such as Chichiri, Ferio, Kenshin, Link, Kurama, etc.]  
  
Bishonen…Gotta catch 'em all!!!  
  
[Krissy throws a bishie ball, whirls around and delivers the V sign again]  
  
A face so cute…and a nice butt, too!  
  
[Krissy starts drooling when she sees Duo, and glomps him]  
  
You glomp me and I'll glomp you! Bishonen!  
  
[Krissy is sleeping in Duo's arms near the fire at their campsite]  
  
[She pulls him a bit closer, her lips forming into a smile]  
  
Gotta Catch 'Em All! Gotta Catch 'Em All! BI-SHO-NEN!  
  
[The Bishonen logo appears and Krissy and Duo stand under it. Krissy posses with the V sign and Duo is kneeling beside her, winking.]  
  
********  
  
Author's note: Yes, Yes, some people mentioned that they have seen this Bishonen song before and they're absolutely right. This theme song is the OFFICIAL Bishonen theme song that many trainers (such as myself) use in their fanifics and I don't own the rights to it, but the added in parts are my own. Now that I've cleared that up, I hope everyone's happy and enjoy the fic!! Ja! 


	2. A bishonen trainer is born

1 Disclaimer: Everything related to Bishonen, belongs to Tokio, not me. Yes, they're her brilliant idea. And I don't own any of the characters used in the fanfic. Only Krissy is mine (Well it is my name) So please don't sue me _  
  
1.1 Warning: Lemon in MUCH later chapters…for now it's just 'actual' plot ^_^  
  
******  
  
1.2 Episode 1: A Bishonen Trainer is born  
  
By Krissy Maxwell  
  
A girl of about 15 with long pink and purple hair, shimmering, blue eyes and unusual elfin ears, hulled a huge bag out of a store. Written on the side in bold red letters was, 'Thank you for shopping at Bishie-mart'.  
  
"Ok. I think that's everything." Krissy said, smiling. Ripping open the bag, she peered inside. "Let's see. I got plenty of bishie-balls, a belt, Bishonen-dex and chocolate! Now I have everything I need to become the best Bishonen trainer in the world." She began drooling as she thought about all of the different bishonen she could catch. 'So many hot guys, so little time', She sighed. Quickly, she shoved the bag into her backpack, swung it over her shoulder and ran as fast as she could back to her house to get her outfit together.  
  
~~~}~@ @~{~~~  
  
Running through the front door of her house, Krissy quickly kicked off her shoes, instead of placing them neatly on the shelf by the entrance, and headed for her room.  
  
"Hun, is that you?" Her mother called from the kitchen. The house was filled with the smell of her mother's famous Oden.  
  
"Hai, Kaasan. I just got back from the store." She said, right before slamming her bedroom door shut in the mist of her excitement. Throwing her pack to the side, she quickly undressed and went to take a shower.  
  
When she came back into her room, her towel clinging to her damp, tan skin, the phone rang. "Moshi-Moshi." She said, holding her Bishonen cordless phone up to her ear.  
  
"Krissy Maxwell, I've been trying to call you for an hour already. Where have you been?" A young man's voice answered.  
  
"Hey Zapf!" She smiled at the sound of her best friend's (since childhood ^_^) voice. "I'm sorry. I was in the shower and I guess I didn't hear my phone ring." Holding the phone between her cheek and shoulder so she could use both hands, Krissy opened her closet door and began flipping through her outfits.  
  
"That's ok. So, today's the day you become a Bishonen trainer, huh?"  
  
"Yup. I'm so excited." She said, flinging clothes over her head. "Ah, here it is!" Pulling out a silver trench coat, she threw it on her bed and then ran to her dresser drawers.  
  
"What are you doing?" Zapf asked.  
  
"What…You think I'm gonna go out there without the proper trainer's outfit?" She remarked, pulling open a drawer and taking out a few articles of clothing.  
  
Zapf sighed. "Nevermind." He paused. "Hey, Krissy? I gotta ask you a question."  
  
"Hai." She said, picking up a blue tube top and placing it with her trench coat. "Now…which shorts should I wear?" She thought aloud, already forgetting that she was talking to Zapf.  
  
"Krissy…" His voice grew annoyed.  
  
"Maybe I should wear these purple ones. They matches perfectly." Krissy put the pair of shorts with the other clothes. "Now where did I put those darn boots?" She murmured, rummaging through the clothes in her closet again. Tossing a few articles of clothing out of her way, she frowned. "Nope, not there."  
  
"KRISSY! Would you listen to me!" He yelled.  
  
"Hold on Zapf." She quickly dropped the phone, hopped over her bed and lifted up the sheets to look underneath. "Found them!" She picked up her shiny, silver boots and dropped them on her other clothes. She picked up the phone again. "Sorry about that…What were you saying?"  
  
"Krissy, my folks won't let me become a Bishoujo trainer. I dunno…Something about it being dangerous or whatever. But I gotta do this, Krissy." He paused for a second. "I thought about it and I think I'm gonna sneak out without my parents knowing. Am I crazy?"  
  
"No Zapf. It's your life. You should be able to do what you want."  
  
"I know! So that's the plan… I just hope I'm gonna have enough okonomiyaki." He thought aloud.  
  
"Zapf…no baka." Krissy giggled, sitting down on the edge of her bed.  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah. Well, I better start packing. Take care of yourself, Krissy."  
  
She smiled. "Hai. The same goes for you, ok?"  
  
"Yup. Ok…Well, goodbye."  
  
"Bye Zapf." She smiled, pressing the off button on her phone and placing the phone back on her nightstand. Krissy quickly grabbed her clothes and changed into her new outfit, marveling at it in her full-length mirror. She smiled, turning around to really get a good look at it.  
  
"Perfect. Krissy, you're gonna knock 'em down." She giggled, pulling her sleeping bag out from under her bed and grabbing a few other necessities, which she stuffed into her travel pack. Krissy turned around to get her bishie-balls out of the grocery bag, along with her belt and Bishonen-dex and put them into her pack and zipped it up. "Well…it's time to go."  
  
Tossing her bag over her shoulder, she picked up her boots and went downstairs into the kitchen to say goodbye to her mom. She gave her mom a hug and a kiss and turned to leave. A delicious smell filled her nostrils.  
  
'Is that freshly made oden I smell?' Krissy quickly turned around again with wide, sparkling eyes and grabbed a plate, not able to resist her favorite Japanese dish. "It's oden, Oden, ODEN!"  
  
"Now, Krissy. I want you to be careful, ok?" Her mother kissed Krissy's forehead, ignoring that she was currently shoveling oden into her mouth.  
  
"I will." She said, swallowing the last of her lunch and taking her things to the door. She put on her boots and fastened her belt around her waist, wearing it low on her hips. "I love you, mom. Goodbye!" She waved.  
  
"I love you, sweetie." Her mother called. The young Bishonen trainer smiled and then closed the door behind her. Holding her trainer's license in her hand and placing a few bishie-balls on her belt, Krissy started on her way down the road to become a great Bishonen trainer.  
  
~~~}~@ @~{~~~  
  
"Where the heck am I?! Oh…I'm lost!" Krissy wailed into the night. Resting a hand on her forehead and staring at the large map in front of her, she contemplated her situation.  
  
The morning Krissy left, she was sure that by nightfall, she would have at least found one Bishonen, but unfortunately, she spent the whole day searching and hadn't seen any Bishonen at all. And she looked everywhere. She checked the ends of town, the dirt roads, the forest…the forest…the forest…  
  
"Stupid map! What am I going to do now?" She sighed and continued walking through the endless amounts of trees and shrubs. She turned left at a small clearing and started walking until about five minutes later, she came to another clearing. Krissy glared when she realized that it was the same one she had already gone by.  
  
"I give up!" She yelled in frustration. Dropping her backpack on the ground, Krissy relaxed against an old tree, wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm. 'Well, I might as well set up camp here…I don't think I want to walk around this place in the dark.' She thought, opening her eyes and scratching her elf like ear with the rolled up map. "And anyway…Tomorrow is a new day. I bet I'll catch thousands of Bishonen tomorrow."  
  
Krissy opened up her bag and took out a cup of instant Ramen noodles with some water. She managed to find a few logs and then got a fire started, hanging a kettle of water over the fire to heat it up. She smiled at her work, taking in the warmth of the small fire in front of her and sitting  
  
in her comfy sleeping bag. When the water was ready, she poured the water into the cup of noodles. The steam began to rise, warming her face and filling her nose with its delicious smell. "Well…It's not oden, but it still smells so good."  
  
Quickly slurping up the noodles, Krissy discarded the cup and crawled deep into her sleeping bag. 'So warm.' She snuggled farther down into to warm blankets. And soon she fell asleep.  
  
Krissy woke up a few hours later to the sound of a loud crash. She slowly opened her eyes and mumbled something incoherent, rolling over in her sleeping bag. Seeing nothing in her view, mostly because her hair was in the way of her eyes, she decided to go back to sleep. When she closed her eyes again she heard another crash, followed by a muffled rustling noise.  
  
"Nani…" She said, sitting up and looking in the direction of her backpack. The large pack fell over. "Eeeek! A ghost!" Krissy jumped with a start and ran frantically behind a tree. When she stuck her head out from behind the tree, she saw a bundle of her clothes fall out of her bag and stir on the ground, looking like something was trying to find its way out. Quietly, she crept up to the bag and knelt beside the rustling clothes. Her curiosity growing, Krissy picked up the clothing and revealed a tiny chibi with a long chestnut colored braid and black clothing, munching on a cereal bar.  
  
"IT'S A DUO!!" Krissy screamed, startling the little chibi. She couldn't believe it. It was a real Bishonen and Duo was one of Krissy's favorite bishies. There was no way that she was gonna let him go……  
  
"Hey! Where'd he go?!" Krissy whirled around and saw the Bishonen running off into the woods. "Oh no you don't!" Krissy grabbed a bishie-ball from her belt and threw it at the chibi, miraculously hitting him on the head. The ball opened and the chibi Duo disappeared in a flash of multi-colored lights, the ball falling to the ground.  
  
Krissy stood there dumfounded. "I did it…I really did it…I DID IT!! I CAUGHT DUO!!" She whirled around and gave the V sign, fireworks exploding around her and a large, gold 'CONGRADULATIONS!' sign appeared above her head. She then proceeded to strike a series of several odd poses, which she called 'dancing'.  
  
"Hey wait…How did that happen?" She looked confused for a second and then shrugged, ignoring the confetti still falling to the ground. Picking up the bishie-ball, Krissy smiled madly. "I caught Duo, I caught Duo." She sang, jumping up and down. Taking in a deep breath, she looked down at the ball.  
  
"Duo, I choose you!" She said, throwing the bishie-ball in front of her. The ball hit the ground and in a flash of light, a tall braided Bishonen, wearing a black hat and what looked like an altered, black priest's outfit, appeared. Krissy began to drool, staring into soft violet eyes.  
  
"Um…" Duo starred down at the elfin girl. "What's goin--" Krissy cut him off mid sentence and glomped him, burying her face in his shirt.  
  
"Oh I'm so happy! My first Bishonen!" She squeezed him tighter, wrapping her arms around his and locking her legs around his waist, until his face started to turn blue. "I can't believe I caught Duo!"  
  
"Can't…breathe…" He managed, unable to push off the energetic trainer. Krissy realized that she was choking him and reluctantly let him go.  
  
"Gomen, gomen. I didn't mean to squeeze you so hard."  
  
"That's ok. So, what's going on?" He blinked. Krissy's smile widened.  
  
"I'm a Bishonen trainer and you're my first Bishonen." She beamed. Duo scratched the back of his head and then grinned.  
  
"I'm your first Bishonen?" He asked in a cheerful voice. Krissy nodded repeatedly. "Well, it's seems you already know my name, but I don't know yours." He smiled.  
  
"Oh yea! I forgot. My name's Krissy Maxwell, but you can call me Krissy. And don't worry, I'm not one of those trainers who order their Bishonen around and works them too hard. I want to become friends with my Bishonen."  
  
"I'd like to become friends too." Duo said, and the sound of his voice was music to the young girl's ears. Then she heard someone's stomach growl. Duo blushed, rubbing his stomach. "Man, I'm really hungry."  
  
"Oh, well I have some food in my backpack if you'd like."  
  
"Lead the way." Krissy grasped Duo's hand and took him back to her campsite. Grabbing her bag, she looked inside for something to eat, throwing a few things over her head. Duo dodged the flying objects and held on to his stomach, the growling getting louder.  
  
"Here you go." Krissy handed him a cup of ramen noodles, similar to the one she had before, as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Arigato, Krissy." Krissy couldn't help but smile, hearing Duo say her name. She heated up the water for him, gave him a pair of chopsticks and watched Duo down the whole thing in a matter of seconds. "What an appetite you have." She giggled, watching Duo rub his stomach contently and leaning back against a tree. Also, purposely not mentioning that she could probably eat three times that much in the same amount of time.  
  
"That was deeeeeelicious." Duo stated, looking over at his new trainer. A yawn escaped her lips, which she quickly covered with her hand. Duo chuckled. "I guess we should get some sleep. You look really tired."  
  
"I guess I am." Krissy said through another yawn. Crawling into her sleeping bag, she flopped down and sighed, turning to look up at Duo. "Oh, gomen Duo. You don't have a sleeping bag." She frowned.  
  
"That's ok. I can sleep here. I'm used to sleeping on the ground."  
  
"No, I won't have it. You're My Bishonen now and I won't have you sleeping on the cold ground." She stated, in more of a caring voice than a harsh one. Duo smiled, glad that Krissy seemed to care so much about him.  
  
"Maybe you're right. I mean, it may be really cold during the night." He paused. "Hey, Krissy?"  
  
"Hm?" Krissy prompted herself up on her elbow.  
  
"Do you think I can sleep with you in your sleeping bag for tonight?" He asked, his face turning red.  
  
Krissy grinned madly and was more then happy to comply. Immediately, she opened up her sleeping bag and let Duo to crawl in next to her. "Don't worry Duo. We'll get you one tomorrow, ok?" She said, taking comfort in lying with her back against her Bishonen's chest.  
  
"Hai." Duo said, wrapping an arm around Krissy's middle and pulling her a bit closer. She gasped in surprise but then relaxed, feeling his warmth seep into her body. 'This is much better than packing extra blankets' She giggled to herself.  
  
"What's so funny" Duo mused.  
  
"Nothing." She yawned again. "I was just thinking about how I'll never need a blanket again." Duo blushed, but Krissy couldn't see it. Krissy snuggled closer to Duo and sighed. "Goodnight, Duo." She whispered.  
  
"Goodnight, Krissy. I'm really glad to have such a good friend for a trainer." She nodded absently before closing her eyes and letting sleep take over.  
  
******  
  
Krissy: Wow, I can't believe I finished part one already! *Jumps up and does a hyper genki dance around her room*  
  
Duo: *Sweatdrops* Krissy, I hate to burst your bubble, but you do know that it took you almost three weeks to write one chapter.  
  
Krissy: Your point being…?  
  
Duo: Nevermind.  
  
Krissy: *Smirks* I thought so… 


	3. The way to the bishonen league

Disclaimer: Once again I will remind everyone that I do not own the rights to Bishonen or any of the characters used in this fic. Well, besides Krissy, that is.  
  
Krissy: Konichiwa, minna-san! As promised, here is chapter two of 'Gotta catch 'em all'!  
  
Duo: *claps unenthusiastically*  
  
Krissy: *scowls* Arigato, Duo-chan.  
  
Duo: No prob. *smirks*  
  
Krissy: Anyway, please R&R! Onegai! Oh yeah…And for those of you who wanted a lemon…it won't be for a while. As I said, these few chapters are 'actual plot'. ^_^  
  
********  
  
Episode 2: The Way to the Bishonen League  
  
By Krissy Maxwell  
  
Krissy awoke to the sound of loud snoring and unconsciously tried to cover her ears with a pillow. She wasn't really what you'd call a 'morning person' and the noise was beginning to get on her nerves. She grumbled to herself and tried to sit up to locate the noise but was unable to move.  
  
"What the…" Looking down, Krissy saw an arm wrapped around her waist. She then smiled, remembering the events of her first achievement as a Bishonen trainer and turned to look at the owner of the arm. Duo was lying on his stomach, his face hidden in a pillow and was snoring away. Krissy carefully picked up his hand, resting it again on the ground and got up, heading further into the woods.  
  
She yawned and stretched her arms. "Hm…gotta find breakfast. Man, I wish I had some oden." She mumbled while pulling her long hair into a loose ponytail with a hair-tie, letting her bangs rest against her forehead. Krissy spotted a few berry bushes and began picking the berries, dropping them into a bag she had in her pocket. When it was full, she headed back to camp, only to find Duo still snoring; his arms and legs sprawled out over her sleeping bag. She sighed and walked up to the bishie, sitting beside him. Taking out the bag, Krissy ate a few of the berries to fill her stomach for the time being, then set the bag behind her.  
  
She turned to her Bishonen. "Duo…" Krissy whispered, shaking Duo lightly. He rolled over onto his side and continued snoring.  
  
"I don't wanna get…*snore*" He mumbled. Krissy glared at him.  
  
"Duo." She said, rolling him over onto his back. No response. Krissy sat on his stomach, her legs straddled, and lightly tapped his cheek. "Duo, wake up!" She whined, and then sighed in defeat.  
  
Krissy looked down at Duo's slumbering face with soft eyes. 'Man, did I get lucky. I still can't believe that my first bishie was Duo…' She giggled lightly. 'He's soooo cute when he's asleep…' Slowly, Duo began to open his eyes. Violet eyes met blue eyes and suddenly, Duo found himself being glomped. His eyes went wide as he felt himself being pounced on and he instinctively tried to get up, but to no avail. He let out a heavy sigh as he fell back onto the ground and smiled as his trainer continued her attack. "Kawaii!" Krissy squealed, holding tightly onto her bish.  
  
"Well good mornin' to you too, Krissy." Duo chuckled, looking up to see Krissy's enthusiastic face. "Hey babe, next time could ya tell me when you're gonna do that?"  
  
His trainer giggled as she sat up, letting go of his black shirt. "Gomen, Duo-chan. I just couldn't help it." She smirked, sitting back on her heels. "So, how did you sleep last night?"  
  
"Really well. It's been a while since I stayed warm at night."  
  
The bright-eyed girl smiled at him. "That's good. Now are you hungry?" She said, pulling out the bag of berries and plopping herself down again next to Duo in the sleeping bag. Duo's eyes lit up, his mouth beginning to water as he stared at the bag. "I guess you are." She said, handing him the bag.  
  
Duo shoved a few berries in his mouth and munched happily, but suddenly stopped, giving Krissy a shamed look. "Um sowwy, you wam sum?" Duo asked through the berries.  
  
Krissy laughed and patted her bishie's shoulder. "No, it's okay, Duo. You eat up."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Krissy smiled. "Hai, I'm sure. Besides, I already had some." She said, grabbing her backpack and pulling out a pair of socks. She slipped her socks on and pulled on her silver boots, pulling the laces tight and tying them.  
  
Duo had easily excepted her reply and continued shoving berries down his throat. Within seconds, he dropped the bag and popped the last one in his mouth. "Thanks Krissy. That was great." Duo said, rubbing his stomach in contentment. He watched as Krissy bent forward to search through her bag and pulled out a map, opening it in front of them. "So, where are we going?" He questioned, looking over the map.  
  
"Not really sure yet. I was thinking that maybe we could head towards this town over here." Krissy said, pointing to a spot on the map where a town was marked. "Maybe there's a Bishonen center or something interesting there."  
  
"Hey, sounds good to me."  
  
"Great! So, let's GO!" Krissy exclaimed, jumping up into a dramatic pose and giving the V-sign. "Oh wait…I forgot that I got lost and now I don't know how to get there." She sweatdropped.  
  
Duo facefell. "Oh brother…this is going to be a long journey." He muttered with a heavy sigh.  
  
~~~}~@ @~{~~~  
  
"So where do you think we are now?" Krissy asked, looking up at Duo as they continued walking through the woods. Duo was busy staring intently at the map and shrugged back at her.  
  
Turning the map to the side, Duo tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows, almost like he was thinking that if he looked at it differently, he'd figure out where they were. "I have no clue. You REALLY got yourself lost."  
  
"Oh thanks." The young girl growled. "Matte! Why are we walking this way if you don't know where we're going?!"  
  
Duo stopped short. "Um, I was hoping that we'd get lucky and find our way?"  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
Duo began to laugh nervously, taking a few steps away from the now enraged elfin girl.  
  
"Duo, come here would you?" Krissy said, motioning for him to come over with her index finger. He inched away, glancing warily at Krissy before he took off; running madly as Krissy began to chase him. "Duo, come back here!" She yelled, throwing the contents of her backpack at Duo.  
  
"Oi, Oi, Krissy! Don't worry, we'll find our way outta here! I promise!" Duo shouted over his shoulder and not watching as he ran directly into a tree.  
  
Krissy grimaced and ran over to the fallen Duo, who was now lying on the ground in front of the tree. She poked his stomach with a stick. "Serves you right." She smirked. Krissy bent down to Duo's level and tapped him. "Oi, Duo. Daijoobu?"  
  
The bishie smiled idiotically, his eyes looking like big, distorted swirls. "Demo…Okasan, tsukarete imasu-"  
  
"Duo, snap out of it!" Krissy said, shaking Duo vigorously.  
  
"Wha…" He tried to focus his eyes and looked up at his trainer. "Oh, hey Krissy. Why are you upside down?"  
  
Krissy rolled her eyes and pulled Duo to his feet, letting him dust himself off. She looked around at their surroundings and once again, not a thing looked familiar to her. "Oh great, now I have NO idea where we are!" She sighed, shoving her hands into the pockets of her trench coat and slumping against a tree.  
  
"Like we had any idea in the first place?" Duo chuckled.  
  
"No, but now I bet we're even more lost." Krissy murmured and was promptly bopped on the head with the map Duo had in his hand. She laughed and swatted the map away when it came down for another attack.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you lost?" An unfamiliar voice called from behind them. The two immediately stopped horsing around and Krissy turned to see a girl standing behind them by a tree. She looked about the same age as Krissy, maybe a bit older and had long, dark brown hair in braided pigtails and deep, hazel eyes. She wore a purple knit shirt and blue jeans and Krissy noticed that the girl also wore her belt low on her hips with two pouches on either side of it. The girl smiled as she approached them. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, but I overheard your conversation and I thought that you might have needed some help."  
  
"Thanks." Krissy said, smiling at the girl. "Yea, were are lost. REALLY lost. And with no help from Mr. Can'tReadAMap Maxwell over here." She smirked, pointing a thumb in Duo's direction. He just laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hi, I'm Krissy." She said, holding out her hand. "And this is my Duo."  
  
Duo waved back at the brown-haired girl. "Hey there."  
  
The girl held out her hand in return. "My name's Bryanna." She said, shaking Krissy's hand. "So, you're a Bishonen trainer?"  
  
"Hai. I just started actually."  
  
"That's great! I'm a Bishonen trainer too!" Bryanna said, cheerfully.  
  
Krissy's smiled widened in surprise. "Honto ni?" The brown-eyed girl nodded back. "Wow, that's so cool. What type of Bishonen do you have?"  
  
"I have lots of them, but I'm really into Senshi Sailormoon Bishonen…Like Mamoru." Bryanna said dreamily, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Mamoru?" Krissy asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, he's my Tuxedo Mask. I like calling him Mamoru even though he's still a second evolution Tuxedo Mask. Here, I'll show you." Bryanna grinned, opening a pouch on her belt and taking out a black and blue bishie- ball, enlarging it in her hand. "Go, Mamoru." She said, dropping the ball on the ground in front of her. When it hit the ground, it popped open and in a flash of blue and black light, a tall Bishonen appeared; wearing a black tuxedo and a top hat.  
  
"Hello, Mistress Bryanna." The Mamoru said softly, bowing and winking an eye from behind his black mask.  
  
Both trainers suddenly began to drool. "Kawaii!!!" They both yelled in unison and tackled the bishie to the ground.  
  
Duo sweatdropped, watching the two girls huggle the helpless bish. "Okay Kiddies, don't kill 'em."  
  
"Someone help me!" Mamoru yelled while trying to push the squealing girls off of him.  
  
In an attempt to help his fellow Bishonen, Duo casually strolled over to the heap of trainer and bish and picked Krissy up by the back of her trench coat like a cat. She giggled, gave him a genki smile and replayed, "Meow." Duo laughed.  
  
Bryanna cleared her throat, standing up and trying to recompose herself. "Gomen ne, Mamoru." She said, helping Mamoru off the ground.  
  
"It's fine Mistress Bryanna. Ano…who are your friends?" He inquired, looking at Krissy and her bish.  
  
"This is Krissy and Duo." Mamoru bowed politely, presenting Krissy with a rose he had behind his back.  
  
"Kawaii!" Krissy beamed, taking the rose and hugging it.  
  
"You know, I have an idea." Bryanna said after a moment. "Before you go, would you like to have a battle?"  
  
Krissy stopped bouncing momentarily and stared at Bryanna. "Really? A real Bishonen battle?! Sure, I'd love to!" She then paused, casting her gaze to Duo who stood beside her. "But I've actually never battled before."  
  
Bryanna laughed and shook her head. "That's okay. And anyway, you have to start somewhere, ne?"  
  
"I guess so." Krissy turned to Duo. "What do ya say, Duo. Are you up to a battle?"  
  
"I'm ready whenever you are, Krissy." He said, crossing his arms over his chest and grinning.  
  
Krissy took that as a sign to give the 'ok'. She wanted Duo to be really strong and if this would help, how could she say no. Plus she REALLY wanted to have a battle. Krissy turned back to Bryanna. "Well then, lets have a battle!" She cheered in a very genki voice.  
  
"Great!" With that, Bryanna ran a couple of feet away and turned to face the elfin girl and her bish. "Good luck, Krissy!" Bryanna called, holding Mamoru's bishie-ball at her side.  
  
"You too!" Krissy said from her new position, Duo standing beside her. She took Duo's bishie-ball off of her belt and held it in her hand, smiling down at the black and white ball. Duo put his hand on her shoulder in reassurance and Krissy squeezed it gently, looking back at her new opponent.  
  
"Mamoru, you'll be fighting in this battle, alright?" Bryanna said, patting his back. Mamoru nodded to his trainer and stepped forward, waiting for her command.  
  
Duo headed out to where Mamoru was standing.  
  
"Duo." Krissy called.  
  
He turned around. "Yeah, Krissy?"  
  
"Please be careful, okay? I'll do my best to be a good trainer and help you out."  
  
He smiled. "Sure thing, babe." And with that, the battle began.  
  
"Mamoru, rose thorns!" Bryanna commanded. Mamoru pulled out a rose from behind him and rushed towards Duo, whipping the rose so the thorns went flying at the braided bish. Duo instinctively ducked and managed to dodge them, then began running to get behind the other Bishonen.  
  
Mamoru tried to hit him again when Krissy yelled, "Duo! Braid whip, now!" Duo smirked and whipped his four-foot braid around his head, hitting Mamoru in the stomach with an unusually strong force. The Tuxedo Mask evolution stumbled backward and fell, landing on his hands and knees.  
  
"Mamoru! Come on, you have to get up!"  
  
"Duo, get out your gun! We can finish this now!" Krissy commanded. Duo reached into his pocket and pulled out a black hand gun, aiming it at Mamoru's leg.  
  
He suddenly paused and looked at Krissy. "Matte, how'd you know I had a gun?"  
  
"Well, wasn't it a gun I felt against my back last night?" Duo blushed furiously. But she was right, it was his gun…thankfully.  
  
"Mamoru, use you're cape." Mamoru jumped to his feet, holding his stomach and took off his cape. He threw it at Duo and before Duo could dodge it, the cape wrapped itself around his legs.  
  
"What the…" Duo tried to move, but the cape was now like lead weights and the young pilot couldn't move his legs at all. Quickly, trying to ignore his current situation, he aimed his gun.  
  
"Mamoru, rose thorns again!" As if knowing what his trainer wanted, the Bishonen threw thorns directly at Duo's gun and the gun was knocked from the gundam pilot's hand. Duo pulled at his restraint but he couldn't move to get his gun back. "Again!" Bryanna called out. Mamoru rushed up to Duo and the thorns from the rose flew at him, piercing his clothes and skin. Duo yelped and held onto his arm, now red with scratches.  
  
"Duo!" Krissy screamed. "Duo, hang in there, okay?" 'What should I do? What should I do?!' Krissy quickly grabbed her backpack and pulled out her Bishonen-dex. 'Maybe this will help.' Krissy held up the Bishonen-dex and pointed it at Mamoru.  
  
//Tuxedo Mask, the second evolution of the Tuxedo Mask Bishonen. Tuxedo Mask is a Sailor Senshi Bishonen and a magic type Bishonen who gathers his powers from the moon, though no moonlight is needed for his attacks to be strong.\\ The dex chimed.  
  
"Great, how's that going to help me." Krissy's ears twitched to a disturbing sound and she looked up to see Mamoru slash Duo across the chest, Duo cringing as his body began to sting. "Duo!" She cried. 'Well, if Mamoru's a magic type, other magic might not work. But Duo's not a magic type at all and Mamoru is…Wait, that's it!' "Duo, UPERCUT!!"  
  
"Nani?" Duo asked in confusion. Suddenly, he got it. When Mamoru came back for another attack, Duo punched him right in the chin with incredible strength; even for a Duo. Mamoru went flying backward and landed on the ground. As soon as Mamoru hit the ground, the cape around Duo's legs loosened and Duo freed himself, kicking the cape aside. Mamoru tried to get up but Duo was right in his face and a punch to the stomach, knocked the Tuxedo Mask out.  
  
"Mamoru! Mamoru, are you okay?" Bryanna yelled, running up to her bishie and falling to her knees beside him. "Mamoru, Daijoobu?"  
  
Krissy was shocked. "Oh my god…Yatta!!!" She squealed, jumping up and down. "We won, we won!"  
  
Duo stood there absolutely dumbfounded. 'So na…I won. I actually won.' Duo wasn't even paying attention as Krissy ran up to him and began cheering hysterically. "I won…" He said softly.  
  
"Duo!" Krissy yelled. He looked down at her, his eyes wide. "Duo, I'm so proud of you! You won!" She cried, immediately hugging him.  
  
"I did, didn't I?" He hugged her back, smiling madly. "Arigato, Krissy. Ya saved me out there, babe."  
  
"Hey, no sweat." She said, nudging his side with her fist. Krissy turned around and watched as Bryanna returned Mamoru to his bishie-ball after she had finished checking him out.  
  
Bryanna stood up and walked over to the two. "It's okay, he was only dazed. So he'll be alright." She said, and kissed his bishie-ball before dropping it back into a pouch on her belt.  
  
"That's good." Krissy said, glad that Mamoru was going to be all right. "Wow, that battle was amazing!"  
  
Bryanna nodded. "Krissy, I have to say. For your first fight, you were very impressive. You too, Duo." Duo chuckled, rubbing his arm. "You really sounded like a experienced trainer, Krissy."  
  
"Thanks, Bryanna. You battled really well. I'm the one who's impressed."  
  
"Thank you." She said. "So, what will you be doing now?"  
  
"Well, Duo and I were trying to find our way outta here. We were heading towards Scarlet town, I think." Krissy said and grabbed her map and looking it over.  
  
Bryanna took a look and thought for a second. "Oh yea, I know where that town is."  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"Yes, it's in that direction." Bryanna said, pointing east. "If you go this way for about a day or so, you'll make it there."  
  
"Great!" Krissy cheered and clapped her hands together happily. Now, they'd be able to get the heck out of the woods.  
  
"You know, you really fight well." Bryanna said thoughtfully. "You should try going for badges at the IBL Gyms."  
  
"IBL?"  
  
"Mm hm. The International Bishonen League." The brown-eyed trainer said, matter of factly. "Trainers who like to battle can battle the gym leaders at their gyms and can get badges. When you get all of them, you can battle at the IBL Championships."  
  
"Wow, that's sounds so cool. We'll have to give is a shot, won't we Duo." Krissy said, looking up at her grinning bish. He nodded in response, obviously liking the idea.  
  
"Yea, sounds like fun." He replied. The rush from his first battle was still burning inside of the young Bishonen. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before and he loved it. And that was when his true Bishonen instincts began to kick in. The urge to battle.  
  
"Duo…" Krissy said for the fourth time; now in a slightly more annoyed tone because she was still trying to get the bishie's attention. "Yo, earth to Duo."  
  
"Nani?" Duo said finally, snapping out of his little dream world and looking down at his trainer. "Did you say something, Krissy?"  
  
"I said, we're gonna have to get going, if we want to make good time." She said, giving him a strange look.  
  
He nodded back at her. "Hey, Bry. Tell Mamoru that I said hi, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing, Duo. Well, it was great meeting you Krissy. I hope we'll meet again." Bryanna said, holding out her hand once more.  
  
Krissy shook her hand and smiled, sadly. After just making a new friend, Krissy didn't really want to say goodbye. "I hope we will too. So…Goodbye Bryanna."  
  
"Sayonara, Krissy-chan." Bryanna waved, turning and heading in the opposite direction. She looked over her shoulder to see her new friends waving back and she smiled before taking off through the woods on her own journey.  
  
Krissy sighed, lowering her hand and picking up her things. "Well Duo, time to get going." Krissy said, turning to go. Duo followed behind her and slightly stumbled as he did, grabbing a hold of his arm. Krissy noticed and stopped Duo by putting her hands on his chest. "Wait, before we go, let me take a look at you."  
  
Duo gave her a puzzled look. "What for?" He asked, watching her eyes beneath pink and purple bangs that were fixed on his bruised arm. Krissy quickly looked him over and frowned, worry filling her face.  
  
"I knew it. Duo, you got hurt pretty badly. Look at these scratches. If you move too much, they're going to start bleeding if they haven't already." Krissy said, concern in her voice. She made Duo sit down, even with his constant protesting and pulled out a first aid kit from her bag. "Now Duo, just sit still for a second." She said, taking out a bottle of ointment and kneeling in front of him. Putting a little in her hand, Krissy had Duo roll up his sleeve a little more and she gently applied a small amount of the cream to his right arm that was covered with little, red scratches.  
  
Duo cringed, but didn't say anything. He was busy looking at Krissy's face and the way that she held his arm in her gentle grip. His body began to tingle at the feeling of her tan, delicate fingers rubbing the ointment onto his skin and how her soft digits seemed to caress the outlines of his defined muscles. "Does it hurt?" Krissy asked softly, keeping to his arm.  
  
"Nah, can't feel a thing." He suddenly hissed as Krissy ran her finger over a deep scratch.  
  
She shot him a look. "Can't feel a thing, ne?" She said, wrapping a small bandage around his upper arm. She pulled down his sleeve over the wrapping and quickly looked him over again. "There ya go. Other than that arm, you seem fine." She said, putting everything back into her bag.  
  
Duo flexed his arm gingerly. "Thanks, Krissy-chan." She smiled at him, loving the nickname. "So, are we ready to go?"  
  
"Yup. Come on." Krissy said, taking Duo's hand and giving him a boost off the ground.  
  
~~~}~@ @~{~~~  
  
The sun was beginning to set and the sky was lit with lots of blues, pinks and oranges. But frankly, it didn't matter to Krissy. She could barely see it through the thick leaves of the trees. "The whole day…and no Bishonen." That was the sixth time in that same hour, Krissy had said that under her breath.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and pulled Krissy to his side, draping his arm over her shoulder. "No problem, Krissy-chan. I bet you'll find a bunch of them around here somewhere." He said, trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Sure…but we haven't seen any all day. How am I suppose to become a Bishonen Master if I can't even find any." She pouted.  
  
Duo gave her one of his cheesy smiles. "These things take time. They're will be-" Krissy suddenly stopped walking. "Krissy?" Duo asked, growing nervous at her stillness.  
  
"Shh…" She whispered, holding her index finger to her lips. "I think I see a Bishonen." She almost jumped for joy, but hoping not to scare away the Chibi she saw sitting near a small stream, she just silently pulled out her Bishonen-dex. Pointing it at the Chibi, she looked down at the dex.  
  
// Gohan. This is Gohan in his Chibi form. Gohan is a Saiya-jin with incredible power, unfortunately his true power can only come out once he has evolved. He is a strong and kind hearted Bishonen but be warned, Saiya- jin have incredible appetites.\\  
  
"It's a Gohan? Kawaii! I love Gohan!" She beamed, getting a bishie-ball. "I'm gonna catch 'em."  
  
"You need my help?" Duo whispered, grabbing Krissy by the arm before she took off.  
  
"No, it's okay. You wait here and take care of yourself. I'll take care of the Chibi." Krissy enlarged the ball in her hand and silently crept into some bushes. When she looked again, the Chibi was still sitting by the stream, his short legs dangling over the edge of the bank. Carefully, Krissy crawled out of the bushes without a sound and right up to the black- haired Chibi. The little bishie turned his head slightly, feeling the presence of someone else around, but before he could get up to run, a bishie-ball bounced off his head and he was sucked in.  
  
"Yatta!" Krissy cried, watching her newly filled bishie-ball fall to the ground. It rolled around for a moment with the Chibi struggling inside and then it stopped; the ball turning orange and green. Krissy picked it up and hugged it. "I actually did it. I caught a Gohan!"  
  
Duo's head popped up from behind the bushes. "Did ya get him, Krissy?"  
  
She nodded repeatedly. "Hai! Look Duo, I caught another Bishonen!" She said, waving the ball above her head.  
  
Duo smiled. "That's great. But can we eat now?" He said, the bottomless pit also known as a Maxwell's stomach, acting up.  
  
Krissy laughed and ran over to him. "Sure. I'll make us some ramen, sound good?"  
  
Duo smacked his lips. "Sounds really good." He said, handing Krissy her bag. "Then we can take a look at that new catch of yours."  
  
"Okay." She said, grabbing Duo's hand. "Ya know, Duo. I think we make a great team."  
  
Duo squeezed her hand. "Me too."  
  
********  
  
Krissy: Hey, minna-san! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but trust me, there's more to come and I'll post a lot faster. And I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the other, I've had a bad case of writer's block. If you liked it, tell me please.  
  
Vegeta: A bad case of writer's block or just spending too much time watching Escaflowne.  
  
Krissy: I wasn't just watching Escaflowne, Vegeta! I couldn't think…And you didn't help by burning half my note pads to bits.  
  
Heero: That was actually quite funny…  
  
Krissy: Urusai, bakas! *chases Bishies with a mallet* 


	4. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: Don't own Bishonen, don't own Pokemon and I definitely don't own any of the characters in this fic, besides Krissy (and the minor characters I create).  
  
Krissy: Here it is folks! The next chapter of 'Gotta catch 'em all'!  
  
Duo: And at least this one was posted a bit faster.  
  
Krissy: Gomen ne! I told you, I had writer's block.  
  
Vegeta and Heero: Escaflowne! *They run away, snickering*  
  
Krissy: Bakas!  
  
********  
  
Episode 3: Lost and found  
  
1 By Krissy Maxwell  
  
"Nani…?" Krissy stared down at the Chibi in front of her. The little black- haired Bishonen with the adorable black eyes, smiled up at the surprised, elfin trainer.  
  
"Hi." It said, waving up at her. The Chibi began to fiddle with his blue shirt when the girl didn't respond.  
  
"Krissy-chan, you alright?" Duo asked, waving a hand in front of her face as she stared blankly at the tiny Gohan.  
  
When Duo and Krissy had set up camp, they settled in and ate a good dinner. Well, as good of a dinner as could be for a glutinous trainer and her ever- hungry Maxwell Bishonen. Krissy was ecstatic about her new catch and she decided to bring out the gorgeous half Saiya-jin. She pulled out his bishie- ball, dropped it and waited with bright eyes to see her new bishie.  
  
The light from the bishie-ball faded and there stood her Saiya-jin. He wore a dark blue shirt and sweatpants and had wild, black hair and……was only a foot tall.  
  
"Nani?" Krissy repeated, blinking her eyes. "He's still a Chibi."  
  
"So what?" Duo asked her.  
  
"Well, when you came out of your ball, you had already evolved." Krissy said. "I just thought that Gohan would have evolved too."  
  
"You no like me?" The little Gohan squeaked with a frown on his face. His eyes began to water and he sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.  
  
Krissy's eyes grew sappy as she turned to mush at the sight of his face. "Aww…Kawaii! Of coarse I like you. You cute, little thing." She squealed, immediately scooping Gohan up in her arms and hugging him like a teddy bear. Chibis have that effect; especially on girls. They're just too cute. Krissy giggled when Gohan hugged her back and nuzzled up to her face. "Forget about evolving. You're so cute! I love you just the way you are, yes I do." She cooed in a really childish, genki voice, squeezing the Chibi.  
  
Duo sweatdropped and uncovered his ears. "Oh boy…"  
  
"What…" Krissy asked innocently, kissing Gohan's head and putting him back down. "I can always wait for him to evolve. Look how cute he is." She said, pointing at Gohan who was trying to open her backpack. She crawled over to the bishie and poked him. "What are ya up to, kiddo?"  
  
"I'm hungry." He squeaked, smiling.  
  
"Kawaii!" Krissy said, hugging the Chibi again. "I'll get you something to eat."  
  
"Krissy, you're beginning to scare me." Duo joked, watching Krissy feed the Chibi cereal bar, after cereal bar…after cereal bar. "Well, I'll get a fire going." He said, walking over to the small pile of logs in front of them.  
  
When he got a fire started, he walked back over to his trainer who was unrolling her sleeping bag with Gohan's help. "I'm so tired." Krissy said, unzipping the bag and placing Gohan in the warm blankets, then crawling in next to him. "Duo, you coming?" She turned around, looking over at Duo.  
  
"Yup." Duo smiled and stretched out as he headed over to his trainer. He climbed in next to Krissy and rested his head against the pillow, letting out a tired sigh and taking in the warmth of the fire. Duo watched out of the corner of his eye as Gohan slowly fell asleep on Krissy's chest, curling his tiny fingers in to a lock of her silky, pink hair and Krissy's lips forming into a smile.  
  
She placed a hand on Gohan's back and yawned, softly. "Night, Duo." She whispered.  
  
"G'night, Krissy."  
  
~~~}~@ @~{~~~  
  
Duo could barely breathe. He tried to move, but it was like there was an anvil resting on his chest. He opened his eyes in a panic and noticed that Krissy was still sleeping, but that squirt, Gohan, was nowhere to be found. He took in a deep breath and lifted his head.  
  
"WAAAAHHH!!"  
  
Krissy bolted up right and turned to Duo. "Duo, what's-" She paused, her eyes going wide.  
  
"Krissy, what the hell happened?!" Duo screamed, pointing at the still sleeping figure that was lying on him. Gohan was snoring peacefully, nuzzling his head into Duo's shirt, but he looked a little different then he had the night before.  
  
"Oh my god…Gohan evolved in his sleep." Krissy couldn't believe it. There, still asleep on Duo, was her Gohan, but he was no longer a Chibi. He was the evolved, seven year old Gohan. "Wow, this is so cool!"  
  
"Well, maybe it would be cooler if he wasn't cutting off my air supply." Duo groaned, trying to push the newly evolved bishie off of him. Krissy laughed and helped to push Gohan back into the sleeping bag and off of Duo. Duo sat up and took in a long, deep breath, then sighing in relief.  
  
Krissy giggled and shook Gohan lightly, trying to wake him up. Gohan cracked open an eye.  
  
"Mm…Morning Krissy." He mumbled, covering his mouth with his hand as he yawned. His eyes then shot open and he sat upright. "What?" He said to himself, listening to the sound of his new, lower voice. He looked up at Krissy who was smiling madly and then back at himself. "What happened to me, Krissy?" He asked, holding his hands in front of him.  
  
Krissy took his hands in hers and replied happily, "Gohan, you evolved in your sleep."  
  
He blinked back at her. "I did? Wow…cool."  
  
Duo stood up and grabbed a cereal bar from Krissy's backpack. "They all seem to say that." He snorted. Krissy laughed.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Gohan asked, pointing at the muttering bish.  
  
"Oh, you rolled on top of him during the night and scared him to death."  
  
Gohan bit his lower lip, looking over at Duo sheepishly. "Hey, gomen ne, Duo. I didn't mean to."  
  
The braided bish just smiled, shaking his head and pulling out another bar. "Don't worry about it, kid." He said, tossing Gohan his breakfast. Gohan caught it in one hand and ripped it open, taking a bite. "But since you're bigger now, you gotta sleep in your own sleeping bag, alright?" Duo chuckled, sitting back down and ruffling up Gohan's hair.  
  
Gohan laughed back. "Sure, Duo,"  
  
"Hey, don't I get anything to eat." Krissy joked, watching her Bishonen eat happily. Her stomach started to growl and Duo smirked, pulling an apple out of his pocket. "Sneaky…" She giggled, grabbing the apple and biting into it.  
  
"So we still going to that something or other town?" Duo asked, resting back on his elbows.  
  
Krissy nodded her head, wiping a bit of the juice from the apple off her bottom lip. "Uh huh. I've gotta get some supplies and it would be really nice to have a real meal."  
  
"Okay." Duo said, thoughtfully. "Do you want me to pack up?"  
  
The young trainer smiled, nodding again. "Sure. Gohan, would you help him?" She asked.  
  
Gohan was more than happy to help. He jumped to his feet and ran over to help Duo who was now busy stuffing random objects into Krissy's backpack.  
  
Krissy watched the two Bishonen work and got up, looking around the small clearing. There was a slight chill in the air and the morning breeze whipped through the leaves of the tall trees. Krissy stood there, staring up at the large oaks and thought to herself. 'I wonder if there will be any Bishonen along the way. I mean, there don't seem to be any around here. Maybe it's too cold.' She shrugged and rubbed her shoulders.  
  
"Krissy, we're all set!" Duo called, bringing her out of her odd train of thought. Krissy looked over at Duo and then at Gohan who was finishing stuffing her sleeping bag into her travel-pack.  
  
"Alright, I'm coming." She said, slipping her arms into the sleeves of her trench coat. Krissy picked up her bag on the way over to her bishies and started walking further into the woods, along the path to Scarlet town; Duo and Gohan following right behind her.  
  
~~~}~@ @~{~~~  
  
It was midday and Krissy was ecstatic. Bryanna's directions were right on the mark. After walking for what seemed like miles in the woods, the three came to the edge of the forest and found the dirt road leading to Scarlet town. "I thought we'd never get out of there." Krissy beamed, strolling down the road.  
  
"I dunno, Krissy-chan. It was so peaceful in the forest." Gohan said, walking next to his trainer.  
  
Krissy shook her head and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It was isolated, Gohan. Not peaceful." She said almost disdainfully, looking ahead of them. "Trust me, now we'll get back to civilization and people and shopping!" She squealed, bouncing happily, ignoring the sweatdrops rolling down her bishies' heads.  
  
"She's scary." Gohan whispered to the taller bish.  
  
Duo nodded slowly, giving his oblivious trainer an odd look. "No…She's a girl." He mumbled. Suddenly…WHACK.  
  
Duo rubbed the bump on his head as Krissy continued to walk down the path, putting the baseball bat back in her bag over her shoulder. "Where'd she get that?" Duo winced. Gohan just shrugged and ran to catch up with the smirking, elfin girl.  
  
"Come on, Duo!" Krissy said, still heading down the road. Duo shook his head clear and obediently followed.  
  
As they plodded along the road, a large sign appeared ahead of them with black letters painted on it. "A road map!" Krissy yelled, running up to the sign. "Hey guys, I think we're over here." She said, pointing to a red dot about five miles outside of a town area.  
  
"So does that mean we're close to Scarlet town?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I guess so." Krissy grinned from ear to ear. She whirled around and took off giggling, only to run straight into a tall figure with dark brown, spiky hair, wearing a green vest over his bright orange shirt. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." She apologized from her new seat on the ground. Krissy looked up at the guy she ran into and her mouth dropped. "No way…you-you're a Brock, aren't you?" She stammered, jumping to her feet and stumbling backwards.  
  
The now definite Bishonen's eyes bulged out and his mouth dropped, mirroring Krissy's reaction. "Wow, a good looking girl like you actually knows my name!" He exclaimed, then suddenly turning and looking up to the sky. "This is a great day for this simple man." He beamed dramatically with sparkling eyes.  
  
The other three sweatdropped. Krissy shook her head, regaining her train of thought and clapped her hands like she made up her mind. "Alright, I'm gonna catch me a Bishonen!" She said, proudly. "Duo? Can you take care of this?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.  
  
Duo cracked his knuckles and made a fist, grinning. "Sure thing, Krissy." He smirked. Duo made his way over to Brock who was still zoned out and tapped him on the back. "Come on, man. Let's go." He said with a low growl as the urge to battle began to build within him.  
  
Brock blinked back at him, obviously confused. "Go where?"  
  
Duo sighed, exasperatedly. "Man, you've gotta be kidding me. Look," He said, eyeing Brock. "My trainer over there wants to catch you and I'm gonna make sure she gets you."  
  
'Duo…' Krissy suddenly blushed, diverting her eyes as Duo continued to stare intently at Brock.  
  
"So let's rumble." Duo held up his fist, ready to take a swing at the pokemon breeder when a sudden gust of wind and dust flew passed him, making his braid flap around in the wind. He blinked again when he realized he was now talking to himself.  
  
Krissy jumped as Brock appeared, standing right in front of her and clasping her hands in his own. "You can train me any day." Brock purred.  
  
Krissy cheered as she immediately hugged her new catch and Brock grinned like an idiot. "Alright, I got Brock!" She exclaimed as Brock turned an even darker shade of red, still holding Krissy around the waist.  
  
Duo facefell. "Oh man, that's not fair. He didn't even put up a fight." He moaned, kicking the dirt as he dragged himself back over to his trainer.  
  
"Aw, it's okay, Duo." Krissy said sympathetically, pulling another bishie- ball off of her belt and enlarging it. "And now to finalize it." With her cheery announcement, she bopped Brock on the head with the ball and he disappeared. The ball turned brown and green and Krissy smiled, dropping the bishie-ball to release her new catch. It snapped open on the ground and Brock instantly reappeared.  
  
"How come you're not keeping me in the ball?" Brock asked when he realized he wasn't still stuck in that cramped, uncomfortable excuse for a ball.  
  
Krissy hooked her arm around his and replied, "You don't need to stay in the ball, Brock. You're gonna stay right out here with me." Brock definitely wasn't going to complain. He didn't really like the idea of being stuck in a bishie-ball for a long time and he was overjoyed that he'd be wondering around with his new, really cute trainer. Even if there still were two other Bishonen around. "So Brock. Meet your traveling buddies." She giggled. "This is Duo and Gohan." She said, pointing at the two bishies behind her. "And I'm Krissy, your new trainer."  
  
"Wow, even your name is beautiful." Brock said dreamily, taking Krissy's hands.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes, feeling slightly disturbed as he watched his trainer squeal with her hands pressed to her cheeks at Brock's compliment. Maybe even with a hint of jealousy, but he immediately pushed that thought aside. He cleared his throat. "Okay you two. We better keep moving."  
  
"That's right." Krissy said, remembering that she wanted to reach their destination by nightfall. A light bulb suddenly appeared above her head when she got a great idea, a smirk running across her face. "Hey Brock, do you know if there are any Bishonen around here?"  
  
Brock thought for a moment, resting his chin on his fist. "Yeah, I did. I was actually trying to get away from that annoying team rocket when I bumped into you. I hate that stupid motto of theirs." He cringed.  
  
Krissy's eyes began to sparkle and she bounced happily from one foot to the other. "That means I can get James!" She then grabbed on to Brock's arm and began tugging him down the road. "Come on, Brock. We're gonna catch that James." She yelled in a giddy voice, ignoring Brock's pleas for her to slow down and forgetting the other two bishies still lingering behind.  
  
~~~}~@ @~{~~~  
  
Krissy's head popped out from behind a tree with a mischievous grin on her face; Brock sticking his head out on the other side of the tree. "They had to have been around here somewhere, right?" Krissy whispered to Brock, her eyes darting around to scout around the area.  
  
"I think so." Brock whispered back. He looked left and then slowly turned his head to the right. "Maybe if we go this way." He said, taking Krissy's hand. The two started tip toeing out from behind the tree and then ran quickly into some bushes. Warily peaking her head out, Krissy and Brock again tip toed out of the bushes and ran behind another tree.  
  
Duo sighed heavily, shoving his hands into his pockets and kicking a rock out of his way. He'd been watching Krissy and Brock play detective for almost an hour now, and they were nowhere close to finding that James. Duo was glad to help Krissy find that bish that she was so intent on getting, but it was getting boring and Krissy's genki smile was beginning to waver. 'I gotta find that guy fast.' He decided, making his way closer to the others. "Now if I were a whiny, blue-haired Bishonen, where would I be." Duo joked to himself, pushing a branch of a tree out of his way.  
  
As if almost on cue, there came a soft, "Prepare for trouble!"  
  
Krissy's sensitive elfin ears suddenly perked up, picking up what sounded like the beginning of the Team Rocket motto. "Hey did you guys heat that?" Krissy asked, pulling on Brock's sleeve.  
  
Brock and Duo stopped short and listened carefully and soon there was a faint, "And make it double!"  
  
"That's them alright." Brock groaned, dropping his head in his hand. "I can't stand listening to that. Krissy, do we have to…Krissy?" He had reached out to grab Krissy's hand, but instead he just got air. Brock whirled around and searched for his trainer, but she was no where in sight.  
  
"Brock, where's Krissy?" Duo asked, running up to the spiky-haired Bishonen. Brock shrugged, the look of shock on his face.  
  
Suddenly, they heard what sounded like, "Bishie-ball, go!"  
  
"What are you doing?! Get away from him!"  
  
"Why you!" That last shout was obviously Krissy, but Duo didn't recognize the other female voice. Duo sighed, motioning for Gohan to check it out and Gohan nodded back, springing into a tree and taking off to find their trainer. Duo turned to Brock and the two Bishonen started heading towards the loud noise they heard coming from the distance.  
  
When the noise seemed like it was right around the corner, Duo found Gohan starring wide eyed into the distance. Wondering what the kid was starring at, he looked ahead of them and then facefaulted.  
  
"How dare you try to capture my partner, you little hussy!"  
  
"I'm a Bishonen trainer. I'm suppose to catch him!"  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
"Oh yes I do!" and there was Krissy, who was currently in the middle of a cat fight with the apparent Jessie Bishoujo of Team Rocket. Krissy's Bishonen watched as their trainer rolled around on the ground with the red- haired Bishoujo, trying to pull her hair to get the Rocket to let go of her trench coat; dust being kicked up around them as they fought. With a bit of a long struggle and a few choice Japanese words, Krissy managed to peel Jessie off of her and jumped to her feet…only to fall flat on her face when the Bishoujo grabbed her leg and pulled. "Would you let go?!" Krissy yelled, trying to kick her off, Jessie holding on for dear life.  
  
The three Bishonen sweatdropped, Brock and Gohan continuing to watch the ugly fight between the violent Bishoujo and crazed Bishonen trainer, but Duo began to wonder where the bish in question was. He looked up and there the guy was. James was hiding up in a tree, his arms and legs tightly clamped around a large branch and his face looking terrified. Duo sighed, 'Wimp…'.  
  
There was a sudden loud thud. Duo nervously turned his head back to where the fight was, wondering if Krissy got pummeled or not, but his mouth dropped, starring at Krissy who was standing there smiling, flashing the V sign and her foot resting on the unconscious Bishoujo's back.  
  
"Yeah, Krissy! You showed her." Gohan cheered, running up to his trainer and jumping into her arms. She laughed, ruffling his hair and turning to Duo.  
  
"Well, that was fun." She smirked, dusting herself off and clapping her hands, getting rid of any extra dirt.  
  
He sighed as he approached the elfin girl. "You alright?" He asked in concern.  
  
Krissy smiled back, nodding to him. "I'm fine, Duo. Now to take care of business." She rubbed her hands together, stepping over Jessie who was still out cold and walking up to the tree James was clinging to. She rested a hand against the tree, grinning up at James. "James, you wanna come down from there?"  
  
James shook his head no and shut his eyes. "Jessie, save me!" He whined.  
  
Krissy sighed, knowing what she had to do. "Gohan?"  
  
The boy jumped high in the air and landed gracefully in the tree next to James. He poked the blue-haired Rocket and James jumped in surprise, falling out of the tree and landing on his head. "Jessie, help…" He murmured before he slumped over on the ground.  
  
"Arigato, Gohan." Krissy called up to the half Saiya-jin, she then turned back to the whimpering Bishonen in front of her. "Aw, it's okay James. Here, have a doughnut." She said, pulling a sprinkled doughnut from her pocket. James's eyes lit up at the sight of the pastry and grabbed in, devouring it almost as fast as he took it. While he was munching away, Krissy took the opportunity to bop James with a bishie-ball and he dematerialized into the ball. "That was easy." Krissy remarked, putting the ball with James in it on her belt.  
  
"Where'd you get the doughnuts, Krissy?" Duo asked.  
  
Krissy giggled and pulled what looked like a blue lunch box out of her bag. "It's part of the official 'How to Catch James Kit'." She beamed. The bishies all facefaulted.  
  
Holding up her Bishonen-dex, Krissy pushed a button and waited for the dex to speak. // This kit is meant for the more serious of trainers. Since James can be hard to catch because they depend solely on the Jessie Bishoujo they travel with who can be quite violent, a kit was created…\\  
  
Krissy let the dex trail off, noticing that her Bishonen were all starring at her awkwardly. She smiled nervously and tossed the box over her shoulder. "Anyway, now that I've got James, let's get back to the road." Her Bishonen all nodded, walking behind their smiling trainer.  
  
~~~}~@ @~{~~~  
  
Night was closing in and the group of trainer and bish still had a ways to go before they made in to the next town. Krissy yawned as she slowly trudged down the path, leaning against Duo to try and stay awake.  
  
"Krissy, you look tired. "Duo said softly, stating the obvious and wrapping an arm around Krissy's waist to support her. Krissy just nodded absently and yawned again, pushing a few renegade strands of hair away from her face. Without a word, Duo carefully scooped Krissy up into his arms and began to carry her as they continued to walk. He smiled, noting that she was surprisingly light and he almost really enjoyed the way she wrapped her arm around his neck.  
  
Krissy closed her eyes, pulling Duo a bit closer and let out a tired sigh. "Duo, you don't have to do this." She whispered.  
  
Duo shook his head. "Ya had a long day, babe. Don't worry." Krissy smiled and didn't say anymore. Behind them, Gohan and Brock exchanged knowing glances; Brock also looking a bit jealous of Duo, and the two silently followed Duo and the now sleeping girl, hoping to reach Scarlet town and rest before the day was over.  
  
********  
  
Krissy: Alright, part 3 is done! Yatta! *bounds around her room*  
  
Duo: Kris, be careful. You're gonna hurt yourself.  
  
Krissy: No I'm not, Duo *bounces on her bed*  
  
*slips and falls off, a large bump rising on her head*  
  
Duo: Told ya…  
  
James: Great. Now she's never gonna start part 4. *sweatdrops*  
  
Krissy: Oha, Kaasan. Watashi wa- *passes out*  
  
Author's note: Remember to R & R people. I live off of reviews.  
  
Heero: Then you're not going to have a long life.  
  
Krissy: Shuddup… 


	5. I choose you, Zeal! Huh? part one

Disclaimer: Don't own anything other than the fic and Krissy. All credit for Bishonen belongs to Tokio and the Bishonen Trainers Mailing List (Love you guys!). Zeal and the part of the fic he wrote, is Dark Knight Zero's.  
  
Krissy: Welcome one and all to 'Gotta catch 'em all' Chapter 4! This chapter is gonna be great cause it was co-written with my buddy Zeal!!! *blows party whistle*  
  
Bishies: Yay, Krissy! *Bishies all start dancing idiotically*  
  
Krissy: That's the spirit, boys! *grins* Please R & R everyone. I'd love to hear what ya think! Ja!  
  
********  
  
Episode 4: I choose you, Zeal! Huh? (Part one)  
  
By Krissy Maxwell and (later on) Dark Knight Zero  
  
A soft moan broke the silence in the early morning as a young girl turned over in a tangle of sheets, hiding her face under a pillow from the rays of light that peered through an open window. The elfin trainer opened her blurry, blue eyes and pushed a few locks of her pink and purple hair behind her pointed ears. Slowly pushing herself on to her elbows, Krissy blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked around the well-lighted room. "Duo?" She whispered, wondering where her bunch of bish were, also a bit curious as to where she was herself.  
  
The door to her room opened. "Morning, babe." Duo greeted his trainer with a trademark Maxwell grin, holding a tray in his hands as he approached her. "I got ya some breakfast." He smiled widely, setting the tray on Krissy's lap.  
  
Krissy's eyes suddenly glazed over with hunger as she stared at the many treats for her to scarf down and wordlessly, she began to dig in to her meal. "Thanks, Duo." Krissy said in between chewing. "So, where are we anyway?" She motioned to the nice room she was in. Duo's smile widened (if that was possible).  
  
"We made it to Scarlet town last night and we checked into the hotel." Duo stated as Krissy's eyes lit up.  
  
"That's great! But-" She paused, noticing that her other Bishonen were no where in sight and her bishie-balls were missing from her belt. "Where's Gohan, Brock and James?"  
  
"Oh, they're downstairs eating. Thank god it's an all you can eat bar."  
  
Krissy and Duo had a good laugh and Krissy smiled, pulling the blanket off of her. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pushed herself to her feet, stretching her arms behind her. "Mm.felt good to sleep in a real bed. And I think I'm going to take a long, hot bath." Krissy said, turning to Duo.  
  
Duo nodded and got up. "Then I'll leave ya alone." He said, slipping his hands into his pockets and strolling over to the door, his braid bouncing happily behind him. "See ya downstairs, Krissy." He called.  
  
"Hai." Smiling as Duo closed the door behind him, Krissy quickly stripped and headed into the bathroom attached to the bedroom. Closing the door as she entered, she reached to the side and switched on the light.  
  
Krissy grinned warmly as she turned the knob over the tub and waited for the water to rise and the temperature to be just right. When it was filled to her liking, Krissy turned off the faucet and slipped into the water slowly, letting her body adjust to the heat. The elfin girl sighed, sitting back into the tub, feeling the hot water seep into her skin and rolling her head gently around her neck to relax.  
  
Krissy grabbed a bar of soap and scrubbed her self all over, the beads of water on her tanned skin mixing with the soap, making bubbles that tingled against her skin. Grinning, Krissy dunked her herself into the depths of the tub, washing away the soap and wetting her hair.  
  
There was a knock as the door. "Krissy?"  
  
Krissy moaned as her wonderful silence was broken and she ran a hand through her long, dripping hair. "What, Gohan?"  
  
"Guess what I found out?" He said, cheerfulness in voice.  
  
"Nani?" Krissy mumbled.  
  
"Well, seems that this town's a great place to be if you're a trainer. This town's got a huge Bishonen center and there's a gym here."  
  
"NANI?!" Gohan jumped back from the door with a yelp at Krissy's scream, his eyes wide in shock. "Did you say there was a gym here?" Krissy asked excitedly.  
  
"H-Hai." He stammered, inching closer to the door again.  
  
There was silence for a moment before Gohan heard a girlish squeal from the other end of the door. "Alright! Arigato, Gohan-chan."  
  
The saiya-jin sighed in relief and smiled. "No problem. I'll go tell Duo that we'll be heading out in a little while."  
  
Krissy heard Gohan's footsteps disappear and she quickly finished washing. Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around her slim frame as she got out of the tub and exited the bathroom, picking up her backpack on the way to the bed. Looking through it, Krissy began throwing things out of her way until she found an outfit she liked, pulling out a white tank top and blue flare jeans.  
  
"A Bishonen Gym, huh?" She mused as she changed quickly and grabbed her belt from the nightstand, fastening it around her waist and letting it hang low like she always did. "This should be fun."  
  
Duo drummed his fingers against the wooden table in the dinning room as the kid and two pokemon trainers continued to gobble down endless amounts of food. He would have been stuffing his face as well but since he found out that Krissy wanted to go to the gym, he was too excited to eat (something very rare to any Maxwell Bishonen). 'A real gym battle', Duo thought to himself, looking to see if that was Krissy walking toward them. 'Nope, damn.', he sighed as some random trainer walked by; her Taichi behind her.  
  
"Hi, boys!" He looked up again and there was Krissy, walking into the room, still brushing out her hair. "Sorry it took so long. I just couldn't pull myself away from the bath." She beamed, sitting next to the deathscythe pilot and ignoring the nosebleed her Brock was trying to hide.  
  
"Well then, let's go." Duo said, grabbing Krissy's hand and hurriedly dragging her out of the hotel; dropping a tip that he took from Krissy's wallet, off at the front desk.  
  
"What the-" Brock began, wondering why Duo had pulled their trainer out the door like that. Gohan just shrugged and hopped off his seat, heading for the door.  
  
"But I'm not done." James whined, trying to shovel his entire plate into his mouth as Brock grabbed him by the waist and pulled him along.  
  
~~~}~@ @~{~~~  
  
"Domo arigato gozaimashita!" Krissy called over her shoulder as she walked out of the bishie-mart with a large bag in hand. "Alright. So I bought some extra bishie-balls and I still have enough money to buy us lunch." She beamed, walking beside her Bishonen.  
  
The group of bishies cheered at the mentioning of food.  
  
"Good, cause I'm gonna need all the food I can get before I have to battle." Gohan grinned, bouncing along the road.  
  
"Me too." James replied.  
  
Krissy laughed, latching her arm around James'. "See, James? It's not so bad being with us, now is it." She winked, patting him on the back.  
  
James just shrugged, grinning childishly. "Well, it has its moments. Jessie never let me eat like this."  
  
"So, where do you guys wanna eat?" Krissy asked, pulling a town map out of her bag. "We can eat at one of the shops in town or we can go to that huge Bishonen center everyone keeps talking about."  
  
"I vote, Bishonen center!" Gohan cheered.  
  
"Sounds good to me. I'm thinking burgers or somethin'." Duo mused to himself, licking his lips.  
  
Krissy's eyes suddenly glazed over, her mouth watering. "Mmm.burgers."  
  
As the group began to approach the massive Bishonen center, the smell of the outdoor, food court began to grow and soon the group of bish found themselves without a trainer.  
  
"Krissy?" Brock called, wondering how she managed to disappear so fast.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes with a smirk, spotting the elfin girl drooling in front of the buffet. "She's over there." He pointed in Krissy's direction, watching her begin to squeal for some reason. "Damn, I don't even think they have burgers at this joint."  
  
"Duo, stop complaining. They have stir fry!" Krissy cried, grabbing a tray and jumping into the line in front of her.  
  
"STIR FRY!" Duo's eyes immediately lit up and the group of Bishonen were off, kicking dust up behind them and racing to get to the buffet so that they could have their lunch.  
  
Krissy grinned madly, starring at all the stir-fry in front of her and pulling out her wallet from her bag for when it was her turn to order. James and Brock had their faces planted up against the plastic window that lead to the kitchen, their eyes sparkling at the sight before them. "See," Krissy said triumphantly. "I told you, you'd be happy.oh, kami." Krissy's bish turned and gave their trainer a strange look as she suddenly gasped.  
  
"Nan da?" Duo asked.  
  
"ODEN!!!!!" Krissy screamed, her eyes wide and mouth gaping. "Gotta go guys! Ja!"  
  
"Krissy, where are you going?!" Duo yelled after his crazed trainer as she once again took off, this time in the direction of a small oden stand, dropping the empty tray and her wallet on the ground. "You have to pay for our stir fry."  
  
"I'll do it later! Right now, ODEN, ODEN, ODEN!!!" And before Duo could say another word, she was gone in a cloud of dust.  
  
~~~}~@ @~{~~~  
  
"Kami, I'm full." Krissy sighed, licking her lips and whatever was left on her fingers from lunch. "There is nothing more satisfying then a good meal.I just love oden."  
  
"Really? I wouldn't have guessed by the way ya just ran off without us." Duo said sarcastically, receiving a playful jab in the arm.  
  
Krissy smirked. "Arigato, Duo. Anyway, it's time to go find us some more Bishonen." Krissy smiled and cracked her knuckles, heading in the direction of the wooded area of town, according to the map she had.  
  
"Why do you need more, Krissy?" Brock asked.  
  
"Cause I plan on winning at the gym that's here, and if we're gonna win, we may need more Bishonen to choose from. Plus, you guys need the training." The blue-eyed girl said matter 'o factly, then running ahead. "Hey, the woods are over there! Let's do it!" She yelled, taking off through the trees that lined the edge of the forest. Duo laughed, running to catch up with the elfin trainer.  
  
The half saiya-jin shook his head. "He's so obvious." Gohan chuckled, looking up at Brock. He frowned, noticing that the Bishonen looked a little down. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Brock continued to mope as they neared the forest. "Once again, I lost my chances to be with a really cute girl." He sighed. Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
Krissy suddenly came to a quick halt, turning around on her heels and tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. "A little faster, boys?"" She called, holding her hands to her mouth. "I'm going to need you guys if I see any Bishonen."  
  
"Okay, okay." Gohan said, speeding up to join Krissy by her side, Brock and James close behind.  
  
Krissy smiled, taking the young Bishonen's hand. "Okay, so where are those Bishies." She muttered to herself, searching the area in front of them quickly. "Gohan, if I need you, you'll be the first to battle." Gohan smirked, ready to go if Krissy gave him the word.  
  
"Hey Krissy, what's that?" Duo asked, pointing into the distance ahead of them.  
  
Krissy held a hand over her eyes, trying to see, when her eyes shot up and her mouth dropped open as she began to drool. "I don't know, but that looks like a Bishonen." She murmured, mesmerized by the guy standing near a tree, completely oblivious to their presence. The elfin girl pulled an empty ball from her black, leather belt and held in tightly in her hand. She motioned for her Bishonen to stay low and follow her as she slowly stalked up to the tree behind the boy wearing jeans and cool, cut off gloves.  
  
Without warning, Krissy sprang from behind the tree and threw the bishie- ball at the boy's head. The guy yelped before the ball bashed into his skull and he fell over to the ground, a large bump rising on his head and his eyes going swirly as he groaned on the floor. Krissy frowned. "Hey, how come he didn't go into the ball? Did I do something wrong?" She picked up the ball again, trying to figure out what happened before the Bishonen woke up again.  
  
But while she was thinking, the boy slowly got back on his feet with the help of a girl that looked like a Jiyu Bishoujo, feeling slightly dazed. "Did I just get hit in the head by a Bisho-Ball?" He asked himself. He then looked around and saw what appeared to him to be an elfin Bishoujo with pink and purple hair, who was staring at him, evilly.  
  
"Okay buddy, what did you do to my bishie-ball? I just bought these and you're suppose to be sucked in!" Krissy growled when she realized the boy was looking at her; her fists resting firmly on her hips. She narrowed her eyes, still wondering why the guy wasn't now trapped in her bishie-ball. Duo cleared his throat from behind her, taping her shoulder. "What?" She barked, not bothering to turn to her bish, annoyed written all over her face.  
  
"Um...Krissy, I think this guy isn't a Bishonen." He said.  
  
The boy rubbed his head and suddenly an Edward Bishoujo jumped out of now where and landed right on his head, saying, "Edward is hungry." The boy once again fell over from the sudden change in weight and fell flat on his face.  
  
"Don't do that Edward," The Jiyu Bishoujo said.  
  
Krissy and her bishies sweatdropped. "Okay..." Krissy mumbled under her breath, watching the odd display in front of her. Scratching her elfin ear, her head drooped. "Wait, I'm confused. Since when can Bishonen train Bishoujo...?"  
  
"Krissy, that's what I've been trying to tell you. This guy doesn't look like a-" Duo was suddenly cut off as Krissy stormed up to the boy, grabbing a hold of his shirt and pulling him up.  
  
"So, who are you anyway? Ya don't look like any Bishonen I've seen."  
  
The guy looked at her and said, "You know I have a little secret." He moved closer to Krissy's elfin ear and said softly, "I'm not a Bishonen." He then pulled his shirt out of her grip and backed away.  
  
"Edward is still hungry," The Edward said again.  
  
The boy pulled out a Kit Kat bar out of his pocket and threw it aside saying, "Fetch." Edward quickly chased after it.  
  
Krissy watched the Bishoujo run off and then turned back to the boy, looking slightly embarrassed. "Oh...So, you're not a Bishonen, huh?" She quickly turned to Duo and yelled, "Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"Hey, don't look at me, babe. I tried to tell you." The braided Bishonen stated, holding up his hands in front of him in defense.  
  
Gohan nodded back, standing next to the gundam pilot and sighing up at his trainer. "It's true Krissy-chan. He did try to tell-" Krissy held her hand up, motioning for Gohan to be quiet, her face turning an even brighter shade of red.  
  
Slowly, Krissy faced the boy again. She laughed nervously and said, "I-I'm Sorry for hitting you on the head. You just looked like a Bishonen. I'm sorry if I hurt you." Krissy frowned, half because she had just made a fool of herself in front of a guy and also because her hope of catching a Bishonen was just smashed.  
  
"Hey, don't look so gloom." The guy said. "Anyway, I can take it." He then sits down. "Anyway, I think I'll take your mistaking me as a Bishonen, a compliment. I had almost mistaken you for a Bishoujo, if it wasn't for your Duo."  
  
Edward suddenly crept up behind James and screamed, "BOO!!" James shrieked like a little girl at the short Bishoujo and ran madly for the first tree he saw, climbing it as fast as he could. She then fell back, twirling and hitting the ground, laughing.  
  
The guy looked at Edward for a moment. "Er...anyway. I was about to stop and make camp so I could eat and this place is good as any. Want to join me?"  
  
Edward suddenly got up to her feet and ran up to him like a puppy dog and said, "Edward heard someone say food."  
  
At the mentioning of food, Krissy's Bishonen's heads shot up, their mouths wide.  
  
Krissy sweatdropped, taking a seat next to the boy and smiled. "Sure, I'd love to. But watch out, these boys will eat ya clean out of food. Even though they just ate a little while ago." She said, giggling and holding out her hand. "By the way, my name's Krissy Maxwell." Brock and Gohan cleared their throats and Krissy laughed, looking behind her. "And these boys over here are my Bishonen, along with that whimpering Bish in the tree."  
  
"Hey!" James whined from his place in the tree, slowly climbing his way back down.  
  
The mystery boy sat there for a moment then said, "Maxwell? As in the surname of your Bishonen over there?" He pointed at Duo then started to laugh at the mere irony in it. "Which I bet is your favorite Bisho."  
  
"You bet he is. I think it's just fate that we have the same last name, don't you think so, Duo?" Krissy replied, giggling lightly at her joke, oblivious to the bright blush running across Duo's face. "Anyway, what's your name? I haven't met any Bishoujo trainers before."  
  
The boy felt a bit embarassed that he hadn't introduce himself and stood up. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I haven't told you my name. It's Velo. Zeal Velo (Double O Zeal). And these are my two Bishoujo, Jubei-chan and Edward." He said then gave a sort of bow.  
  
"Hello." Jiyu said.  
  
"Anyway, about the food." Zeal pulled out a few things out of his pack as well as a bowl of cold rice. "I hope you don't mind. I ran out of actual food a while back." Zeal took a bit of the rice and made a nice rice ball and handed it to Krissy.  
  
Krissy smiled, nodding back formally and then leaning casually against Duo, who was now sitting next to her. "Thanks Zeal. It looks great." She said, taking a bite. "Oh yeah guys, do we still have any stir fry left from lunch?" The elfin girl called over her shoulder to her group of Bish lounging about.  
  
Brock grabbed Krissy's bag and opened it up, looking inside. "Yup, we've still got a good amount left." He said, handing Krissy her bag.  
  
Krissy beamed as she took the bag, her eyes sparkling with that all too familiar hungry look. "Well Zeal, would ya like some? It's real tasty. And I bet it's still warm." She giggled, passing out chopsticks and a few containers of stir-fry to her Bishonen, then taking one for herself. "Come on, we'll share. And ya don't ever have to give me a tip." She winked.  
  
"Sure," Zeal replied and took some stir-fry for himself. After eating a good amount he fell back and sighed. "That was good. All it is missing is some Sake to wash it down with."  
  
Edward then fell back after she had finished a good amount, eating almost as much as Zeal did. Jiyu smiled a little as she finished her meal off, which was a rice ball and what stir-fry was left that no one took.  
  
Zeal sat up again and said, "So what are you guys doing out here?"  
  
Krissy set down the empty stir fry container and pulled off a bishie-ball from her belt, twirling it on her finger. "Well, we came out here to find more Bishonen so I could battle at the gym in Scarlet town. I've only got four so far and I figure, ya need more than four Bishonen to become a Bishonen master, right?" She sighed, and turned slightly to see James and Gohan fighting over some leftovers. "Though sometimes I wonder if these guys are just good for eating, not battling."  
  
At her comment, her bish gave her an annoyed look, including Duo and she just laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. "Funny Krissy." Duo snorted.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo." She said. "What about you, Zeal?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to become a Bishoujo trainer and it pretty much beat hanging at home," Zeal started, "So I've been going around. I only caught two Bishoujo so far but I did win my first Bishoujo badge." Zeal pulled out the badge from his back pocket and showed Krissy it. "Both my Bishoujo can fight but sometimes I wonder if Edward is really a waste disposal type. She's eaten everything me and Jubei-chan haven't."  
  
Edward suddenly popped up from above, hanging on a branch. "Edward's ears are burning," she said with her half-wit smile. "Edward wants desert."  
  
"See what I mean?"  
  
Krissy laughed, her bright, blue eyes sparkling as she looked up at the tree. "I sure can," She paused, sighing. "Ya know, that badge is really impressive. Hopefully with a little more training, I'll be able to win a bunch of Bishonen badges. But first I gotta beat this town." She said, leaning against Duo again.  
  
"And you know I'll do my best to make sure you win." The braided bish replied, smiling at his trainer.  
  
"Thanks, Duo." She smiled, chuckling lightly and pushing a lock of her pink hair behind her ear.  
  
"Training, neh?" Zeal responded, slightly twitching his ears. "How about I send my Bishoujo up against your Bishonen and see who can fair better in a match? Two on two, giving the fact I only have two." He jumped quickly to his feet and Edward dropped right in front of him.  
  
"Edward is hungry," she said.  
  
"BUT YOU JUST ATE!!" Zeal grabbed a box of pocky; a Japanese snack with unsalted pretzels dipped in a sort of frosting, and threw it at her. Quickly Edward tore into the box and ate all the little pretzel sticks then got to her feet quickly.  
  
"Sounds like fun to me." Krissy grinned, getting up dramatically and flashing the V sign. "A two on two battle it is." Grabbing a bishie-ball from her belt, the elfin girl turned to her Bishonen who all looked ready to go, with the exception of James, and said, "You guys think you're up to it?"  
  
Her Bishonen cheered behind her, Duo smirking as he pulled his gun out of his pocket, twirling it on his index finger. "Give us the word, Krissy."  
  
"Good." Krissy said with a racy glint in her eye. She took of her trench coat, throwing it to the side and smiled. "You ready Zeal?"  
  
Zeal quickly jumped to his feet. "Ready, willing, and able," he commented then added, "Wait something about that didn't sound right. Anyway, what two are you sending out?"  
  
Krissy giggled at his comment, then shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. "Um...I think for this battle, I'll be fighting with Gohan and Duo."  
  
"Me, Krissy-chan?" Gohan asked, sounding shocked and pointing to himself.  
  
"You betcha, kiddo. You're gonna have to battle if you want to be really strong. I'm gonna need you to be strong for me."  
  
Gohan's face lit up. "You can count on me."  
  
"So Zeal," Krissy began, turning her attention back to the Bishoujo trainer in front of her, gripping Gohan's bishie-ball in her tight grip. "Send out your first fighter and let's party." She smirked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Well," Zeal started and thought for a moment. "I think Edward should be first. She does seem ready to... er... fight or at least eat them." Zeal laughed a little at the thought of Edward eating a Bishonen sandwich.  
  
"Alright, then. Gohan, you're up." Krissy said, patting Gohan on the back and slightly pushing the nervous boy in front of her. "Don't worry Gohan, you'll do fine." The half saiya-jin smiled half-heartedly and turned to face Zeal and his Bishoujo.  
  
Zeal pointed at Gohan and yelled, "Edward, fetch."  
  
********  
  
Krissy: And the battle begins!! *sounds horn*  
  
Duo: Okay..*sweatdrops*  
  
*Bishonen show up, holding popcorn and soda in their hands*  
  
Brock: Hey wait, where's the battle?!  
  
Krissy: Bwahwahwahwa!! I'm saving that for part two!! *evil cackling* Don't worry though, everyone. Part two will be up soon and it'll be awesome! Until then, Ja! *grins madly*  
  
Duo: You're evil.  
  
I know.  
  
Author's note: Arigato to everyone who's read and reviewed my fic! It means the world to me! *huggles all the readers* And thanks again for being so patient, I know it took a while to put up this chapter, but here it is! Yatta! 


End file.
